Who the Bloody Hell is Willard Shakespell?
by Alia Brown
Summary: Scorpius forgets to do a Muggle Studies assignment. Rose helps. Cute little oneshot, friendship with hinting at future pairing. First fanfic, please review!


**Here it is…my first fanfic! Just a cute little friendship oneshot, with an ounce of fluff. Though not directly mentioned, assume they're in their third year or so. There is minor language, nothing terrible, just thought I'd mention it. Also, I don't own Harry Potter. Figured I'd better mention that too.**

"Why? Why today?" Scorpius Malfoy demanded of no one in particular, "Do the teachers all sit around a nice little fire and plot the loads of homework they're going to torture us with right before the holidays?"

He flopped down in an armchair in a corner of the Slytherin common room, dropping his bag on the floor with a loud _thud_. He dug around for a quill, which he found accompanied by a pricked finger and a long stream of curses.

"Sc-Scorpius?" asked a small voice belonging to a skinny dark haired boy.

"Not now, Harvey," Scorpius muttered irritably. Harvey was a first year Scorpius had been unofficially tutoring in Potions lately. At least, it had started out with Potions. Now the little prat wouldn't leave him alone.

"But I really don't understand this Herbol-"

"Then go see professor Longbottom about it! I've got enough on my plate already."

When the boy had scampered off, Scorpius dug into his bag again, more carefully this time. Potions essay? Eh, he could pull something out of a hat at the last minute if he needed to. Transfiguration? He shuddered, not even wanting to contemplate the homework in his worst subject.

He had begun work on Charms when he noticed a small book in the bottom of the bag. Curious, he pulled it out, and his stomach lurched when he saw the title.

"Oh, bloody hell! I forgot about this!"

"Forgot about what, Scorpius?" asked a cheerful voice from behind him.

"This thing I have to read, Rose, I-" Scorpius started, then spun around, his eyes wide.

"_Rose_? How did you get _in_ here?"

His redheaded friend grinned. "I threatened to use my Bat Bogey hex on Naden Grosylle if he didn't give me the password," she said, twirling her wand around her fingers threateningly, "My aunt Ginny taught me well. Besides, sneaking into the Slytherin common room runs in the family. My dad says he and my uncle Harry did it once in second year."

"Why?"

"Spying, I guess. Don't know how they got away with it, though. If looks could kill…" Indeed, Rose was getting rather nasty looks from the Slytherins in the common room, and people were starting to whisper.

"Oh go boil your heads!" Rose spat, turning to roll her eyes at Scorpius. "Come on, like it hasn't been established that we're friends."

"Charming Rose, really," Scorpius said, looking slightly pink in the face, "But really, what are you doing _here_?"

"Well, I didn't want to stick around in Gryffindor after I saw James sneaking in Dung Bombs, and the library has turned into some kind of snog-fest and I can't concentrate at all. So here I am. Is that a problem?"

"Well-I-" Scorpius stammered, sounding flustered, "It's just that I have a lot of work to do, and I forgot to read this bloody play for Muggle Studies-"

"Play? Let me see," Rose said.

"I don't even get why we have to read it. Who the bloody hell is Willard Shakespell anyway?"

Rose was suddenly very glad she hadn't been drinking water at that moment, because she certainly would have sprayed it all over the back of Scorpius's head from laughing.

"Do you mean _William Shakespeare_? He's a Muggle writer, a really famous one. At least he was, he died a couple hundred years ago," she added thoughtfully.

He tossed the book at her. "I haven't read any of it, and I need to by tomorrow. Okay, so I read a few pages but I can't understand a damn thing they're saying! Please, please tell me you know what it's about," he said, his voice hinging on desperation.

Rose playfully patted her friend's head. "See? This is why you make friend with Muggleborns. _Romeo and Juliet_. Let's see. Never read it either, but my mum told me about it once. Two kids fall in love, their families hate each other, they can't be together so they go and kill themselves. The end. The rest is just fancy wording nonsense to fill in the blanks."

"That's-that's it?" Scorpius said, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

Rose shrugged. "Pretty much, that's all I know of it anyway."

He was silent for a few moments, then Scorpius looked thoughtful. "You know…they're kind of like us."

"Who?"

"Romeo and Juliet. The families hating each other thing. I know our dads try to act civil and all, but the truth is my parents despise me hanging around you."

"Mine too," Rose admitted, "I guess we are kind of like Romeo and Juliet. Except we're not madly in love, of course."

The tips of Scorpius's ears turned pink. "Right, of course not. That was stupid of me to say." There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I should probably let you get back to work," Rose said softly. She leaned down to give her friend a hug.

"Yeah, thanks for your help," Scorpius replied. Her face was so close it would have been easy to kiss her if he had the courage. He settled for softly pecking her cheek.

Rose's face turned approximately the same color as her hair. "See you later!" she said, scampering across the room without looking at him. At the door she turned and called, "Goodbye Scorpious!"

He waved, then turned back to his play. _Goodbye Juliet._

-End-

**Eh, I don't know if I liked it that much, but hey, first fanfic. If you press the button with "Review" on it, cookies will magically appear!**


End file.
